Small portable music players, such as iPods or equivalent (mp3) playing devices, become ever increasingly popular. Most of such music playing devices do not have built-in speakers and require the use of a pair of earphones, or the speakers are inadequate as limited by size. Docks are available on the markets for connecting such music playing devices by a cable to a larger audio or Hi-Fi system which incorporates a pair of larger, better quality speakers. These docks are good for use at a certain location but not on the go.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such a problem by providing a new or otherwise improved media (or multimedia) player.